ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The LEGO Movie
''The LEGO Movie ''is a 2014 Warner Brothers computer-animated film, set mostly in a universe made entirely out of LEGO. It became such a success, that WB comissioned several spin-offs and follow-ups. Some of these projects, and their respective toylines, contain appearances of characters from the 1939 film version of The Wizard of Oz ''. ''The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) When The Joker (Zach Galifianakis) watches a news report about villains imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, one prisoner (Riki Lindhome) cackles, "I'll get you, my pretty!" After Joker orchestrates his banishment into the Phantom Zone, he escapes with several powerful villains in tow, including the Wicked Witch of the West. With help from her Flying Monkeys, she and the other escapees wreak havoc on Gotham City. Eventually Robin (Michael Cera) sends her back into the Phantom Zone. The Wicked Witch and two of her Flying Monkeys appear in the Ultimate Batmobile set. This marks the first time LEGO made Flying Monkeys minifigures, and the second time since LEGO Dimensions that they made one of the Wicked Witch. 71C58aUK0kL._SL1000_.jpg|The Ultimate Batmobile 70917_alt1.jpeg|The Ultimate Batmobile box ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Emmet (Chris Pratt) meets Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Toto in a brief parody of "We're Off to See the Wizard", when the aptly-named "Catchy Song" sends everyone dancing through the idylic suburbs of Harmony Town. Later, the Tin Man helps support Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of the Systar System (Tiffany Haddish) during her wedding to Batman (Will Arnett), the self-proclaimed "leader" of Apocalypseburg; the Tin Man's friends attend the ceremony along with other denizens of both realms. Unfortunately, the wedding gets cut short when Emmet accidentally starts "Ourmamageddon", banishing all of the LEGO people to the "Bin of Storaj". When Lucy (Elizabeth Banks) leads an escape out of the bin, Dorothy and her pals come along after building their own spacecraft. Presumably they eventually take up new residence in the world of "Syspocalypsestar", born from the union between the repaired Queen Wa'Nabi and Batman. Dorothy and her friends each received a Collectible Minifigure to promote The LEGO Movie 2, which happened to premiere during the 80th anniversary of The Wizard of Oz. This marked the first time LEGO produced minifigures of Oz's heroes. WB and Wal-Mart also re-released The Wizard of Oz on DVD, with a lenticular slipcover switching between the 2005 Collector's Edition cover (in which the Wicked Witch watches her adversaries in her crystal ball) and an image of the Wicked Witch of the West's minifigure flashing a sinister grin. Dv3QSn5XcAITvp5.jpg-large.jpeg|Ad for The LEGO Movie 2/The Wizard of Oz Collectible Minifigures Dykjv5oX4AAwNt5.jpg-large.jpeg|Group Shot of the Collectible Minifigures DwFVK7fXgAEOwgU.jpg|Dorothy and Toto DwFVK7gWoAAJe-Y.jpg|Scarecrow DwFU3huXQAAmdPX.jpg|Tin Man File:DwFVK7fXQAMLrZq.jpg|Cowardly Lion Trivia *While The LEGO Movie didn't directly reference The Wizard of Oz, Metalbeard (Nick Offerman) responds to the question, "What's the last thing President Business would expect a Master Builder to do?" by playing a non-''Oz'' Judy Garland song, "How Ya Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm?" See Also * LEGO Dimensions - A video game containing characters from both The LEGO Movie and The Wizard of Oz (among other franchises) Category:Animation